the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Masaki Gami
'Approval:' Feb 28/13, 6 Feats 'Appearance and Personality' Tall, lithe, wears generic black robes that cover his body from the neck down. Has black hair that goes down to his neck, and green eyes. Has a relaxed posture and is usually carrying a book. Masaki Gami is a very snide individual, that acts friendly around others who are respectful to him. 'Stats (Total: 46)' *'Strength: 4' *'Speed: 8' *'Intelligence: 10' *'Chakra Levels: 9' *'Chakra Control: 10' *'Endurance: 5' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Medical Specialist Genin 2: Gami Kekkei Genkai Chunin: Available Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 #'Mystical Palm Technique-' allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction- '''A medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and pre-emptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. #'Vermillion Sparrow-''' A similar chakra flow ability to Flying Swallow that incorporates Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with this ability send a pulse of neurological activity into the target. A shallow scratch will numb the area temporarily to the point of uselessness, and a deap wound can send them straight into unconciousness. #'Genetic Mutation Technique-' The users chakra seeps into his muscles, making him faster, strong, and more durable. The user noticably increases in size, and chakra is constantly drained from him. Physical abilities are ridiculously increased, but takes a serious toll on chakra continuously. After he dismisses the jutsu or runs out of chakra the user is left in a weakend state, feeling fatigued and naseous. #'Dead Soul Technique- '''Allows the users to raise to reanimate corpses by channeling their chakra into them, like mystical palm. For dead things. The reanimated body does not feel pain, and are more durable than a living nin, but can still be killed (again). Keeping a body reanimated becomes extremely chakra taxing after more than a few hours, but chakra cost is reasonable within for short to medium term use. A severely mangled corpse, or a corpse with a smashed brain, will need to be 'fixed up' before they can be used. #'Body Summoning-''' Masaki carries a scroll with three summoning seals on it. Each seal summons a dead body from his lab, in optimal condition (aside from being dead). 'Equipment' *(4) Chakra Conducting Tanto *(1) Summoning Scroll *(3) Military Ration Pills *(1) Weighted Chain *(1) Blank Book and Writing Utensil Quest Points Total:22 Used:20 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. The are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in which Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets, though they need to be able to accept the new eyes into their body, which also takes around a 2 week period to "recover" with help from a medical-nin and be accepted into the new body. Masaki himself has 6 additional eye sockets, one in his chest, one in the back of his head, one in each palm, and two at the base of his neck. Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 Ninjas vs Zombies-4 QP C-Rank: 3 Abandonded Lab - 3 QP + Info and base of operations + blind assisstant(WIP) Acquiring the Ebony Claws - 2 QP To Steal from the Hyuga (Osed and Recapped 2QP) D-Rank: 0 Rescue Mr. Whiskers (OS+Recep 2 QP) Raids: 1 A Midnight Encounter (Recapped- 1 QP) Other: 3 Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake -3 QP Acquire the Waterfall Scroll - 4QP 1 QP from Village transfer Category:Character Category:Amegakure